DWISM-Dead While In School Mystery
by 4fireking
Summary: A boy with an American name has been living in Japan. Then something life changing happens: he wakes up in a plane with six other students heading to Hope Peak Academy with another plane with seven more students and met a student when they get there-fifteen in total. Murder & Trial. Fifteen will enter and only five will leave. With excitement, mystery, and maybe something else.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own Danganronpa. I've played the game on my PS Vita, good graphics by the way, and decided to write a story about it. Of course with the number of stories I have already I either write only one chapter or ask for help to finish the story. I picked the help one. The following was written by me, sent to Kirigiri Kyouko and Kaneki-Ken-Ghoul, and edited by them. They were kind enough to help even though my writing is sloppy. Please read and review. Out of 5 stars how would you rate this first chapter?**

: . . :

The quiet and steady vrooming of an engine is no problem at first, but it steadily gets more and more annoying, almost like one of those alarm clock noises that are supposed to be soothing, but just ends up being annoying. The petit boy stretches his body as his cat-yellow eyes creep open. His dirty blonde hair flops into his face as if to tell him that its exhausted too. The next thing he notices is the suffocating belt cinched around his waist. He tries to unbuckle it, but it won't budge. It's unnerving to have something made for normal adults fit him so perfectly.

The current location was on a plane. More like... a jet a millionaire would own, but ever use. The boy's name is Dylan. His height, is four feet, and he's rather slender for his age. Dylan also has dirty blond hair, and it gives him a fuller look of his body. his eyes are a pure yellow, something that one dose not come by easily. His outfit consist of a green jacket with a hood. Simple, but a trend going on.

He checks behind himself just to make sure he isn't sitting in someone's lap or something. That's when he noticed the booster seat. "Oh hardy har har, really?" Exasperated, he turns his head to the seat next to his own. There's another short boy here. Maybe Dylan had the great fortune of being on a plane full of midgets, where they could ship them all off to munchkin land. No. His attention returned to the boy with beautiful brown hair (lucky, everyone loves brown hair) his top was some kind of grey sweater on a different shade of grey muscle shirt, held together with... WAS THAT A BROACH? Well okay, not gonna judge, and it was pulled together (maybe) with a pair of tight blue jeans that matched his eyes. "You, my friend have just had a rude awakening," Ten bucks says he's some kind of cowboy or something... Self betting and jokes aren't fun. Dylan decides to drop the sarcasm and take this seriously.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what I'm doing here," He replies. Maybe this guy can tell him something.

He laughs at that in a confused sort of way. "Neither Do I," he scratches his head sheepishly. "Last I remember, a buddy and I were watching a sports game, next thing I know, here I am," he shrugs. Then he gets a strange grin on his face. "My friend, only aliens could have pulled off such a stunt! That means we're all perfect specimens for them to-" he was cut off.

It was by none other than the girl in front of him with a long green ponytail. Her blue eyes shine with anger "Arrg, someone please shut this guy up! He's been like this since we woke up!" She growls, making her green tennis uniform seem like the scariest thing in the world. "Werewolves this, vampires that, ghosts have kidnapped us to revive robin hood," She huffs flippantly. "Just. Make. Him. Stop," She growls through grit teeth.

Dylan decides to rescue the poor guy who seems to be shrinking into his seat. Well that and get some information. "Excuse me, but do you know why we're here?" He asks the demon tennis player as politely as possible.

"So now the baby in the booster chair is playing 20 questions. Look kiddie, I'm not gonna play momma for you. Plus why would I answer a question for you that I don't even care about myself?" She adds in her normal sarcastically peppy voice.

"I am," comes the nervous squeak of a girl.

Everyone turns to stare at a giant. Wait what? How could such a tall girl both look childish with her long, frizzy pigtails and glasses at such a height. Well, she is tall, but she completely lacks the presence for her height. She's clad in red with just a splash of her white shirt as well, almost making her look like an add from the nineteen twenties, especially with her ridiculously thin frame.

" If I knew who did this I wouldn't let them hurt me. All I know was I was sitting at a desk doing something...but somehow I ended up here."

It seemed like someone wanted them to become familiar with each other. And, as Dylan looks around he hears the sound of a person waking up. Someone else was stuck here too. He is a boy who is a little fat. Fat and wearing an olive green shirt while he carries a suitcase. He has brown pants on his big fat flabby legs. His hands that look like giant apples have big black fingerless gloves. The boy's yawning was turning this already terrible situation into a nightmare.

" I'm trapped like a lizard with a sword through my jaw. I may be trapped but the lizard regenerates. They are not impervious to my genius."

" Now you three are making my mad!" Shouted the green ponytail girl back to Dylan and everyone in the plane.

" She is like a knight after my genius, swinging her lance threateningly," replied the fatty who wasn't making much sense. Paragraph: fat nerd.

" You ignorant fools." A girl said summoning herself on this plane.

The girl who is talking looks like a gothic maid. She has two long black pigtails and wears a gothic maid uniform. Her maid frill is red, she wears white cuffs, and her eyes are yellow. She could be a demon, witch, or ghost from how pale her skin was.

" What are the six of us doing here?" Dylan questions.

" Seven of us," the brown haired boy chuckles. " There's a guy behind you. He doesn't speak."

Dylan looks at the guy. He is a boy with facial hair on his chin. He wears a Russian hat with fur and flaps that cover his ears. He has a red vest showing his abs and yellow shorts.

" If the seven of us are stuck like this we should get to know each other's names. My name is Dylan. Dylan Hau."

" My name is Poa Piclen,"the brown haired boy said raising his hand.

" Hahaha!" The green haired girl laughs. " Poa. Sounds a lot like poo. I think that's a better name for what comes out of your mouth. My name is Kira Hestia."

" Cadyn Asherei," the dark skin girl timidly says raising her arm.

" My name is Kai Sabishii," the nerdy boy said.

" And my name is Liah Izanagi. But you may call me Sempai," the girl in the maid uniform said making Kira sigh.

" Since the guy behind us doesn't speak there's no way he can tell us his name." Kira says, the boy doesn't answer.

" Okay. We all know each other's names but that doesn't tell us how we got on this plane or where it's taking us," said Dylan.

" I think it's taking us to an island. We're flying over water. That can tell us we will land on an island," said Cadyn.

" Wrong you are." Everyone trembled in fear when they heard a high pitch voice in the plane. When they look up they see a TV screen with a teddy bear standing up. The teddy bear is white on one side and black on the other side with a evil red eye on the dark side.

" All of you can call me Monokuma. Your memory's have been taken away from you. There's no brain damage. Rest assured you seven aren't the only ones in this predicament. On another plane seven boys and girls from different towns all over Japan will be joining you in the same location. You're on your way to a little school called Hope Peak Academy."

" Monokuma..." Dylan gulps when he tries to speak. Monokuma sounded like he banished them here and he wanted to know why. " Why are you taking us to Hope Peak Academy?"

" Why...to kill each other of course. Fourteen of you will take our test and only one of you will escape."


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again help for this story came from the author Kirigiri Kyouko. Ideas were helped by Kaneki-Ken-Ghoul and the story was edited by me 4fireking. So it was a three author work together. Please read and review. **

XXX

"Stabbing, beating, maiming, poisioning, suffocation, guttin, the possibilities are endless! That's It! I can't spoil anymore beautiful ways to desparfully kill your friends!" Was the mock stuffed toy blushing!? Then, he seemed to come to a resolution. "This bear is leaving you alone, you don't get anymore advice!" He shouted, like he just might be the hero of the story. "Just kill each other in any way, and feel free to get creative!" Now he was in creeper teacher mode. 'You can even get started right now in this very plane,' that's what I'd like to say, it's what should happen, but it's too quick," He gasped dramatically as if the thought actually hurt him. "When you guys are living together, I want to see every despairingly gory detail. It's like a revolutionary soap opera that had a lovechild with reality TV and clue all wrapped into one!" Now the stuffed toy was panting like a pervert. Maybe Cadyn was right, and something supernatural was going on here.

Dylan had to get to the bottom of this. What could the demonic teddybear possibly want from them? So he started with something easy, and then steamrolled on. "Where is this place? Tell us what you want and-"

" Great going idiot," Kira sneered at him, "Now your freaky teddy friend is totally going to tell us...NOT! You just smashed any chance of finding out the point of this thing into zero. You hear me airhead, Zero!" She growled at him.

" He's not really going to make us kill each other, is he?" Cady asked nervously.

" Nah." Poa reassured nonchalantly, "This must just be some kind of game parents pay for their kids to play. My guess is it's like a water gun fight or something like that. You know, where everyone is just shooting each other with water, but the killingbis completely fake. Everyone's going to be just fine."

" If we're all fine why can't we remember anything?" Kira asked him nervously.

" Maybe it's wrong for them to use drugs to bring us here, but that spoils all the fun. The producers can't just have something easy like that, I mean look at survival shows, they usually enter the land via a plane. We'd see through them immediately if it was just kids here," Poa explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

" I'm a straight A student in Chemistry and Math," Cadyn started, witrh a little passion seeping into his voice for the first time since he'd started talking. "I can fully condone and recognize illegal drugs like morphine and L**, and the use of things like Rohypnol is known for causing memory loss but...do any of you know where you came from?" the whole plane was dead silent "Your first school? Pet, siblings? Importaant events like births and deaths? Anything beyond instinctive things? Do any of you feel dizzy, depressed, have headaches or dry throats?"

" I feel fine," Liah replied.

" I'm sweating but only because we're going to be forced to play a game I want no part in," Kai responded half-heartedly.

" I don't feel depressed. I feel so happy I want to run around this plane with my shirt off and one hand on my nuts!" Poa shouted in perverse glee.

" Okay, we weren't drugged but then how did-" Dylan was then interrupted by strong turbulence, which rocked the whole plane.

" What the hell is happening?!" Kira shrieked.

" We must be landing," Cadyn replied calmly as if turbulent landing were an everyday occurence.

" A warning or death threat before the next time that homicidal stuffie tries to kill us would be nice!" Liah yelled in alarm.

After a rather rough landing, the seatbelys all simultaniously unlocked. several of the woozy passengers flopped onto the floor. They were all happy to be on solid ground again. Dyal was the first t finally stand up and make his way outside.

" We made it to a pretty strange desert island," he mumbled out without thinking. What desert island has a castle? Seriously, it was all black and imposing. " Is that the school?" He wondered aloud, looking at the round towers with connecting walls that formed what appeared to be a square.

" I don't remember signing up for school on an island." Kai remarked, startling the staring Dylan.

" You guys worry too much," Poa waved them off as if it were no big deal, " It's an island for crying out loud! We can do all kinds of cool things here," his voice turned dreamy at the end as he slipped into another delusion. Seriously, had this kid been teested?

" Like what?" Liah asked skeptically.

" Like..." Poa trailed, probably trying to form some kind of list, " Ummmm. We might get to see girls in their bathing suits," his face flushed, probably going somewhere gutter-like once again.

" I don't think anyone's going to be going for a swim," Dylan informed him.

" Why?" Poa asked curiously, broken out of his delusion.

" Because of the sharp rocks below, the rough water and the long fall to almost certian death," Dylan responded.

That's when the ice queen arrived. Well okay, her hair wasn't white, but she exuded an air of frost. "Hello loosers, I'm the famed figure skater, Kusunoki Yuki. You can call me Kusunoki or nothing at all," She demanded before turning around to go to the school. "This is where the mastermind will be so get a move on," She added when no one followed her. Dylan glanced at her figure, checking her out. She may have been ice cold, but she was incredibly hot, espescially the tatto withe the word "Hemlock" surrounded by black rain. She screamed bad girl, he concluded as they climbed up the llittle distance to the school.

CRUNCH!

The terrible sound of crunching metal drew all of their eyes to where their plane... well was. Somehow a second plane had landed directly on top of it, and both Machienes were now smoking. Almost everyone rushed over to help any possible passengers out (or in Poa's case get some improper glances) out of the smoking plane.

The first to come out was A tan girl with some serious curves. The best part was that she looked natural that way, not fake and frilly like most girls. Well except fo Kusunoki, but she was a serious ice princess. Comparitively, they looked like direct opposites. Warm brown eyes to ice blue, dark brown hair to plale blonde? They were total oppisites. That is until shee opened her mouth. "I'm Shizuki, the ultimate bodygaurd. Go after on I protect, and you'll meet either an abrupt end or some very personal knowledge of a hospital room," She grinned, he voice bright and cheery. Never mind, they were different in body, but neither of them had a soul.

A pale man clad in nothing but cutt off shorts was the next to get out. He didn't even take any offer of help, just hopped right out of the plane, as if the 30 feed to the ground didn't bother him in the lightest. Seriously, this guy could give sour cream a run for its money in the category of whiteness. Then there was his hair. No guy; wait, no human should have hair that long. It passed the bottom of his shorts for crying out loud! "Hello," The giant greeted in his rather gravelly voice. "I'm Daiki, and if you're nice, I might just fix up your corpse when you die!" he laughed at the end of that as if it was a good joke, awhich was creepy in its own right.

He was knocked over when a small body decided to use his body as a cusion. She caught a canvas over-the-shoulder bag directly over her head, before pulling out several sharp knives. At everyone's horrified looks, she gave a curious "What?" Before returning to her knives. Finally , she put them away and looked up. "I'm Kusaka Kimiyori, the best carver of my age. Pet names will get me to carve up your face with a rock, understood?" She asked, cradling her satchel as if it were a newborn baby.

Then there was trouble with the last three, it seemed that one of the remaining girls had broken something when the plane landed due to a bad seatbelt.


End file.
